Heir to the Darkness
by IntuitiveIntelligence
Summary: In the midst of a great war, Lord Edward is made aware of the necessity of an heir. Taking to wife the daughter of a country knight, Sir Swan, his entire world will be changed forever. AU/AH. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the midst of a great war, Lord Edward is made aware of the necessity of an heir. Taking to wife the daughter of a country knight, Sir Charles of Swan, his entire world will be changed forever. AU/AH. R&R.

A/N: Hello! This is the first story I've written for _Twilight._ I discovered the books earlier in the year and fell in love with them, as I'm sure we all have. And in my impatience for _Breaking Dawn_ I decided to have fun with the characters while I waited. Please review at the end and let me know what you think. I love hearing from people who have taken the time to read my work.

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ and all its characters there in belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1– The Matter of an Heir

**I.**

I prepared myself from the impact of the blow. Carefully I watched his arm swing his blade down toward me like a bear and I brought my own sword to meet it. The clash of metal was deafening. I felt the tremor of the steel extend itself into the muscles of my forearm and shake my very bones. As the numbness began to take over, I found my hand could no longer grip the hilt of my weapon and it fell to the ground useless.

With a blade pointed at my neck, I laughed. My own was soon joined by a rich booming chuckle. It had been far too long since I had sparred with Lord Emmett, I had forgotten how truly strong he was.

"Perhaps next time you can keep hold of your weapon, and we can go a little longer, eh?" Emmett mocked, clapping me on the shoulder with one of his large paws.

"I've missed you old friend," I said sincerely.

It was true. Emmett was one of the few people I could be myself with and I had felt his absence from the castle most acutely. His outward appearance had painted him as a common brute, a country knight whose strength allowed him to advance through the ranks. Yet, I knew Emmett to be a learned man beneath the surface. He was most fond of new inventions that were being created in the workshop, and spent many nights there tinkering with plans to improve our catapults.

As we walked from the barracks toward the main keep, I found myself having to brush my sweaty bronze locks away from my forehead. Though the sun had not graced us for many days, I was grateful for the respite from the rain. My messengers had informed me that it was worse in the North, and that many of the villages' harvests would be ruined. My stomach sunk at the thought –a winter without grain.

The humid air in combination with the vigorous match I just endured made my clothing stick to my skin. I was not an overly vain man but I had no desire to look the station of a common peasant. But I had only to glance to the fields to know that their harsh toiling under the sun would make them in a far sorry state than I had ever been in.

Once we ascended the steps into the Great Hall my personal valet, Benjamin, joined me and handed Lord Emmett and myself a goblet of cool water. I drank as if I had been trapped in the deserts of the East, and all too soon I found my cup to be empty.

"Thank you, Benjamin."

Benjamin bowed his head and set about removing my leather breastplate. Once it was done, he took my gloves from me and my sword. He would be sure that it would be taken to the blacksmith to be sharpened. No doubt our smithy would be busy for some time, as I was fairly sure that Emmett had left a sizeable dent on its edge.

"Come Emmett, we will adjourn to my chambers where you can fill me in on what has been happening on the Borderlands."

The War on the Borderlands had been fought on and off for as long as any could remember. For generations the Cullen line sought to protect our peaceful existence. But our enemies seemed to forever lust to spill more human blood. They had taken my Father from me when I was still a boy and left me to be raised under the tutelage of my uncle.

We seated ourselves in the comfortable chairs by my desk. My aunt had insisted that they should have padded backs, for all the hours her husband and I spent in them. I was grateful for her thoughtfulness.

"Well, how is the campaign?" I said leaning forwards to rest my chin on my hands.

Emmett smiled, "It is going as well as it ever did."

He was lying to me. I always had a gift of knowing what people truly thought. It was advantageous for a ruler to be able to pick out the truth from those that surrounded him.

"We both know that it is going worse."

Resigned, Emmett sat up straighter and let his tongue poke out of his mouth while he thought of his words.

"I can never keep anything from you can I?" He joked before continuing, " No, it is not going very well. Lord James is still as persistent as ever. And that witch of a woman at his side is more cunning than he is. They are determined, Edward to take the Northeastern farmlands for their own, as well as the iron mines."

I smashed my fist on to my desk, rattling the candlestick resting there. I'd give anything to be able to join my me on the frontlines. To fight as Emmett and the rest fought. The distance between my castle and the battle itself made it nearly impossible for me to even be involved with the strategy of the actual war. I had to leave that up to Lord Jasper and his generals.

The tension of the room was broken by the arrival of my uncle, Carlisle. Carlisle was my father's younger brother, and had watched over me at his behest after the death of my parents. As I watched him greet Emmett, hugging him much as if he was his own son, I started to notice his age. While the years had been exceedingly kind to him, wrinkles now began to appear at the corner of his eyes and his blonde hair was moving ever closer to becoming white.

"It is wonderful to have you all returned for now. I dare say I will miss your humor when the council meeting has ended, Emmett." Carlisle's voice floated over my thoughts.

"Well the food is infinitely better here than on the frontlines, so maybe I will simply not go back."

"That will never do, Emmett. We cannot have you depleting all our food stores and our ale now can we?" I said finally joining into the conversation.

"Oy, I do not eat that much!" Emmett protested.

Carlisle and I simply rolled our eyes, causing Emmett to pout like a small child. I rose to my feet, if the sound of the household traveling toward the Great Hall was any indication, supper was about to be served.

"Come gentleman, I'm sure if Emmett does not eat soon, the whole world will shake with the rumbles of his stomach."

Chuckling at his expense, I followed Carlisle into the hall where he began to chat amicably about something Lady Esme had told him. It was only my keen sense of hearing that allowed me to pick out the words of Emmett's mumblings.

"I really do not eat _that _much!"

**II.**

The torrential rain had forced everyone inside the protection of the Castle's walls. Crowded in the Great Hall with the servants, I found myself near the fireside, a warm fur draped across my lap. My father, Charles, had not yet returned from the council meeting and I found myself missing his silent company. Charles never forced me to engage in conversation as my ladies' maids, were won't to do. Often I had informed him that their presence truly wasn't necessary but he had insisted.

I knew why he pressed so hard for me to have constant female companionship, and it was because of the absence of my mother. Renee had passed after trying to give Charles a son. Both my mother and the unborn child were lost, and Charles's smile seemed forever dimmed. With my mother gone, Charles knew not how to raise a proper daughter and to instill the skills in me that I would need when I left the protection of his home.

I was not so naïve as to think that I would marry well. My dowry was not very significant, and my father, while respected, did not have the power that others carried. I would need to be more than proficient in needlepoint, as well as tending to the books and whatever other tasks my husband required of me. Charles had thought to make me a match with Sir William's child, Jacob, but Jacob was still away fighting in the war and would not return for several years. By then, Charles had informed me, he would have enough gold to secure his own home and land, and therefore be able to take me as a bride.

I did not dislike the Jacob of my memories. I remembered him as a handsome boy, with a jovial nature. As children we would play often and he became a dear friend. When it was time for him to become page to Sir Samuel, we parted ways. I had not seen him for nearly ten years. Would he still joke with me as he did then? Did he still love mischief? Staring at the bright orange flames that flickered in the hearth, I found myself start to doze.

It was only the gentle hand of Angela upon my shoulder that roused me. She offered me a small smile and handed me a bowl full of warm stew and a crust of rough bread.

"Your supper, milady." she said bowing her head.

"Thank you, Angela. Was I asleep long?"

"Tis' after the twilight, milady."

"That long?" I said shifting my position so that I was more upright, "Has food been given to the rest?"

"I do not believe so, milady."

I handed the wooden bowl back to her and rose to my feet, nearly tripping over the hem of my skirt in the process. We were not a rich fiefdom by any means. It was no secret that the western tower was about to keel over, and that the constant rain had all but ruined the wheat crop, but I was not about to see my people starve while I sat happily with a full stomach by the fire.

A young girl whose skin was caked in mud played with a mangy hunting dog at her feet. The black and white hound wagged its tongue at her as if it was a ladies' lap dog as opposed to a trained hunter. I attempted to gracefully lower myself to kneel beside her, and managed to only wobble once.

"Lady Isabella," the young girl said with wonder in her eyes.

"And what is your name?"

"Claire."

"It is lovely to meet you Claire. Any friend of Quil's is a friend of mine as well." I said petting the hound at her side.

Claire shifted her dress, and would not meet my gaze. Sighing I tilted her chin upward with my hand. It always made me uncomfortable when others treated me differently, all because of who my father was.

"Are you hungry, Claire?"

She nodded gently. I smiled at her, then handed her my bowl of fish stew. I had eaten that morning, and I wagered this child had not eaten a proper meal in some time; she was so thin. Overcome by her ravenous appetite, Claire forgot her manners and attacked the bread dipping it in the fatty sauce before popping it in her mouth.

Seeing my example, Angela decided to give up her supper as well. One by one, my maids and father's valets began to follow suit. It touched me that they were willing to go without. Well, not all of them. Jessica sat sheepishly with an empty bowl in front of her and the faint staining of the red sauce about her mouth. No doubt, the other maids would scold her for it later.

When the long tables and benches were cleared to the side and sleeping pallets littered the floor, I excused myself and my personal maids to retire to my chamber in the Eastern tower. I was lucky to be afforded such a privacy; I was even able to have a fire which kept the unseasonable chill at bay.

I stood in the center of the room, keeping my arms held out at a 45 degree angle from my sides. Wordlessly, Angela and Emily set about undoing the fastenings of my gown while Jessica tended to the fire. I stepped out of the heavy fabric, careful not to slip upon it. Emily removed it from the floor and folded it, placing it in the trunk at the base of the bed.

In my shift, I crawled beneath the warm woolen blankets and settled into my bed. I could hear the rustling of palettes being laid out upon the floor near the fireplace, as my maids prepared themselves for bed. I kept my eyes shut and feigned sleep. I longed for a moment's peace where I could think without their attentions upon me. But the stillness of my reverie was broken by soft whispers.

"…I heard from Eric, that the council is deliberating about the succession of the throne," Angela said.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, he heard it from m'Lord's herald himself. Lord Edward is in need of an heir."

"He is such a handsome man, he is," Jessica sighed.

I did not have to see her face to know that she had gone starry eyed at the thought of our monarch.

"Well he will need to not only marry with haste, but with delicacy as well. In times like these, a powerful allegiance through marriage is needed. In all likelihood, our Prince will take Countess Tanya to wife," Emily reasoned.

"Tanya would make him a good match. Sir Charles will return on the morrow, and I am sure he will be informed of whatever decision Lord Edward will make."

I gnawed on my bottom lip. I had never met him, yet I knew Lord Edward to be a young man of good health. Charles labeled him to be a decent ruler, but to be looking for battles at any cost. I worried what such a man would do when he had the safety of an heir behind him. Would he drag our lands further into the War that Jacob was currently fighting? Would Charles be forced to join them? I do not know if I could stomach it if Charles were to come to peril. Not only would I miss him dearly, but if he were to perish, then I would have no where to go. Nerves turning my empty stomach, I fell into a fitful sleep.

**III.**

"M'Lord, we can wait no longer. You must take a wife," My uncle Carlisle pleaded.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I focused on steadying my breathing. It seemed that my whole council had conspired behind my back to force me into matrimony. This meeting had not been called to discuss the war, not it had been called to discuss the matter of a bride.

I could not disagree that eventually I would need to secure an heir, but it hardly had to be tomorrow. I never concerned myself with romance unlike my men who I had seen turn their heads time and time again. For a while Carlisle had hoped that the Lady Rosalie would capture my interest.

Lady Rosalie was beautiful, she came from a good family. Yet, she was far too vain and spirited. I had no patience for a woman who would seek to spend every spare penny in our ledger on linens. Sir Emmett, however was besotted with her beauty. I told him that he was more than welcome to her.

Carlisle looked at me pleadingly. I sighed knowing that I was unable to delay this matter any longer.

"Very well, Carlisle. Whom would you see me wed?"

"Lord Eleazar's daughter Tanya would make you an excellent match. Not only would the bloodline be strong, but Eleazar's men would not waver from your side."

Tanya, another Lady known for her beauty, but her ruthlessness as well. Tanya had never made her affections for me a secret, and had even found her way into my bed when I had sought release. However, I also knew that Tanya had kept the company of others as well.

"Tanya will not suffice. She is not pure, and if there ever was to be a debate about the succession, it would not be difficult to accuse the child of not being mine own."

Carlisle frowned. At times he almost seemed naïve to the workings of the world—Or at least the workings of women. He had found love with my aunt at a young age, and never kept the company of another. For a man as religious as he, it was a shocking concept.

"If you do not believe me of her dalliances, Lord Jasper will vouch for me."

"No, no. I trust your judgment. Tomorrow, with your permission I will ask the council to inform us of all the options available to you."

"Do what you must. Now if you will leave me, I'm quite tired."

"Of course, Edward. Sleep well."

I heard the door of my chamber click shut, and I relaxed into the pillows on my bed, staring at the tapestry on the opposite wall. It depicted the battle in which my late father had triumphed over Count Felix securing our lands for nearly a decade of peace. My people had prospered under my father's reign, and I only hoped to be able to do right by him. Yet I could not prove myself in war as he had, for the fear that I might be killed and throw the council into an uproar over succession.

Carlisle had advised me the best he could in my father's absence, and I knew he was right. I needed to take a wife. As soon as my son was born, I could become the ruler that my father meant for me to be and secure these lands for years to come.

Even though I knew now what I must do, I still felt unease at the back of my mind. I soon found myself traversing the halls, making an attempt to conceal my footsteps so I would not be paid any head. I worked my way to the northern end of the keep, finding my way down a narrow stair to an ominous looking door. Opening it slowly, I found that the room was bathed in the glow of a fire.

"My Lord, I had a feeling you would come to see me." A musical voice called from the shadows.

"Of course, Alice."

At the mention of her name, Alice stepped forward. She was a pixie like figure with pale skin and dark hair that had been shorn short and was in the process of growing back. Her lithe frame moved with the grace of an angel, and her pale lavender skirts swayed in her wake. It had caused quite the commotion when Lord Jasper had brought Alice back from the Borderlands.

He said that the locals called her a witch. She was bruised and battered; her clothing caked with blood and locked in a cell when he found her. Alice had told Jasper that she had been waiting for him. And Jasper had apologized that he had taken so long. I knew from the look in his eyes when he had told me the story, that he was indeed sorry. On some level Jasper blamed himself that Alice had to endure the pain of their torture.

Alice never made any mention of what had happened to her before Jasper had found her. But we could only assume that the locals, afraid of her gift, had left her for dead, for the devil to reclaim.

"You are nervous about conceiving an heir," She said. It was not a question, it was merely a statement of a fact.

"I would hardly say I was nervous about the act of conceiving an heir…"

Alice's mouth twitched at the corners with amusement, but she pressed on.

"No, the palace maids inform me that you are more than capable of performing the act… What I was referring to was a bride."

Bride. What a vile word. It made my insides squirm with distaste. I found myself collapsing into a chair by the window, eager to voice my concerns to an impartial audience.

"I have no desire to be married." I ran my hands through my hair.

Alice moved to stand beside me, and straightened the locks that I had just displaced.

"So you say."

"Be that as I may, I must take a wife. Can you tell me what I am looking for?"

She tilted my face so that I might look at her directly, as she spoke. Her hands felt like ice against my skin.

"I cannot give you a name if that is what you are after. But I can offer you this advice. Those that are too high born will be ambitious, and will not serve you well. You must be sure that your intended is beyond suspicion of infidelity, so you will do well to seek a Lady who is not often within our court," She paused and I knew she spoke of Tanya, "Perhaps a lesser born noble, a daughter of a knight…"

"A simple knight will not offer me the allegiance that I need for this war." I scoffed.

"Believe me, my Lord; you will do well to seek the daughter of a knight. Look no higher, and trust in those who were loyal to your father. Now, I suggest you go to bed if you do not wish to fall off your horse in exhaustion tomorrow."

"Seeing into the future again, Alice?"

"Hardly. The last time you were here badgering me at all hours of the night, you were unseated from your horse during a country ride the following morning."

"And did you _see_ this?"

Alice laughed, light and musical. She pointed with her eyes to the open window.

"Sometimes all you need to see is a good vantage point, and keen eyesight."

Looking out the window I could see that it gave Alice a perfect view of the hill beyond the castle, the same hill where I had tumbled from my horse. My pride still smarted from the incident, though the bruising to my rear had long since faded.

"Goodnight, Alice."

"Sleep well, my Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to review. I am very happy to hear that you are liking what I am doing with the story so far. And hopefully we shall have Edward and Bella in the same place by the next chapter.

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ and all of its characters there in belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Two** – A Familiar Face

**I.**

Charles was to have returned home today. We had expected him to arrive before midday, but midday came in went with no sign of his standard on the horizon. I paced anxiously, wondering what could have delayed him. A nagging voice in the back of my head thought he might have run into trouble on the route home. The acid in my stomach churned uncomfortably, but I had denied myself food. I saw that my portion was redistributed to the peasants, their work required physical strength – I did not.

Angela and Emily pleaded with me to eat something, but I refused. They had not the power to force me. I knew that I worried them, but I was beyond caring. This never ending storm was a blight upon the world. God was punishing us, that much was clear.

Just before sunset, a messenger arrived, racing through our gate on a black destrier. He bore the standard of the Prince. I rushed to the front doors of the keep to meet him.

"I come baring a message for the Lady Isabella." He announced when our yeoman Bertram questioned him.

"I am she." My voice sounded rougher than normal, but I dismissed it.

The man pressed a sealed scroll into my hands. I nodded my head to him in thanks.

"Bertram, see to it that Eric tends to his horse in the stables and that he is given food and shelter for the evening."

"Yes milady."

"My thanks, milady." The messenger said with a bow.

I retreated back inside the hall. I briefly considered reading the message in front of the fire, but decided that the privacy of my own chambers was preferable. In my haste to ascend the stairs, I neglected to gather my skirt in my hand and found myself stumbling, the wooden stairs rushing up to meet me. I placed my free hand in front of myself to brace for the impact when it came. I was not disappointed.

Shooting pain raced up my arm, and I cried out before I could stop myself. As I tried to push myself back to my feet, the pain roared once more, and I cradled my wrist against my chest, tears stinging my eyes.

Emily had heard my shout and came racing to my side. She gently took my wrist in her hands and inspected the damage. When I hissed out in pain from her feather light touch, she frowned.

"It appears to be broken, milady."

I cursed my clumsiness. I would never prove my usefulness. I was more trouble than I was worth. Thankfully it was my left hand that had suffered the injury, so I was still able to write.

Angela helped me to my bed chamber and disappeared to return only moments later with a bowl of clean water and some strips of linen. She washed away the blood from the scrapes on my palms, then gently began to wrap my wrist in the cloth.

"For now this will have to do, milady. In the morning we can send for a healer to set the bone properly."

"Very well. Thank you, Angela. Please be sure that the Prince's messenger is well taken care of. We do not need word of our ill hospitality reaching that Court. We may be poor, but we have our honor."

"Yes, milady. Shall I bring up your supper?" She asked hoping that I would agree.

"Give it to the children of servants and bring me a glass of warmed mead."

Angela nodded and shut my chamber door in her wake. Left to my own thoughts, I turned my attention to the sealed scroll sitting on my bed. It took a great deal of negotiating to break the seal one handed then unroll the parchment. I ended up having to weight down one end with the edge of my pillow so that I could read it. Charles's child like handwriting greeted me.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I trust that this letter finds you and the household in good health. I know that I had promised you I would return today. However, council business detains me. I know not how much longer my presence will be required here, and I know that you must feel lonely in my absence. I confess I also worry, as I have heard reports that the fighting on the Borderlands has intensified and sadly it appears taken a turn for the worse._

_It is sad to say that I do not trust my own home to guard my precious daughter, but it is true. We have not the men, nor the defenses to see to your safety. And every day I am not there to watch over you, I worry, my Bells. That is why if you wish it, you may travel to Sir William's household and dwell there until my return. Sir William has been like a brother to me over the years and I am sure he will welcome you as his own daughter. I've sent a messenger on ahead to him as well, to let him know to expect your arrival._

_Court society does not agree with me –It never has. I wish more than anything that our deliberations will end shortly, so I can return home. Take care of yourself, Isabella. _

_Sir Charles of Swan._

I frowned. What could possibly cause the council deliberations to go longer? Charles had already been gone for over a fortnight. Was the War becoming so severe that greater action must be taken? I hoped that it was not. Perhaps, they were deliberating about what to do in the wake of a bad harvest.

But whatever it was, it was clear that Charles did not expect to be home anytime soon or he would not have suggested I make the journey to Sir William's household. Sir William's estate was close enough to our own but would be a two days journey at least in these conditions. It was plain enough that Charles was telling me to go with out all out decreeing it. He was always loathe to force me into anything out of fear that he might lose me as he lost Renee.

However, Charles did not know the conditions at Swan Castle. If he did he would not ask me to abandon these people who looked to my family for guidance. I worried my lip between my teeth, not knowing what I should do. I stared at the paper until the letters lost all meaning and they were reduced to squiggles of ink on parchment.

That is how Angela found me when she returned with my mead.

"Milady Isabella, are you alright?" She asked worry apparent in her voice.

"I am not sure anymore, Angela."

Angela simply set the mead down on the side table and crouched before me taking my uninjured hand in her own.

"Whatever you need, Milady, I am here for you. Even if it is merely an ear to listen. You can trust that I will not betray your confidences to Jessica and the others."

"I received a letter from Sir Charles. The Council is keeping him indefinitely until some deliberation is sorted out. Due to his extended absence he has requested that I journey to Sir William's estate. He fears for my protection. But I cannot leave when I know not what will become of these innocent people. Sir Charles would only ask me to leave if a threat was imminent. If I run, I save myself and sacrifice them. If I stay, I will not necessarily help their fate, but I will stand with them and perhaps salvage their hope." My voice trailed off, cracking from the dryness of my throat.

Angela wordlessly pressed the cup of mead into my hands and I drank it obediently. The warm honey soothed my sore throat, and warmed my empty stomach.

"Milady, I think you should make the journey to Sir Willaim's estate. You will be safer there and you will remain close enough to Swan Castle should we have need of you. Bertram is a good man, and will be sure that the Castle is well maintained in your absence. And if you will allow it, I shall remain behind as well to see to it that the peasants are provided for."

"Thank you, Angela. You are a dear friend."

That night I hastily scrawled a note to Sir William informing him of my decision to join him at his estate. I decided I would rise early and pass the message along with the Prince's messenger for Blackpool was on the way to the Prince's castle. I included in my letter a request for a reply to insure that my presence was indeed welcome. He was my father's dearest friend. But I did not want to take his hospitable nature and his regard for my father for granted.

When I was satisfied with my message, I folded it neatly and sealed it, pressing my family crest into the still warm wax. I hoped I was doing the right thing, and if I was not, I hoped that God would have the grace to forgive me.

Three days after I sent my message to Sir William, I awoke to the sound of thunderous galloping against the cobblestones of the courtyard. From my window I could ascertain that four men, who were heavily armed, had arrived. I roused my maids asking them to dress me as quickly as possible.

My broken wrist made it nearly impossible to put on a dress by myself. Emily had selected a deep green velvet gown with golden trim that displayed my shoulders. I had thought it was too ornate for unknown guests, and when I went to protest she silenced me with one look.

"Milady, you know the Swan reputation is all that you have these days. Do Sir Charles proud and act like the Lady I know you can be," she said.

Even though her statement was harsh, she was right. I needed to make a favorable impression on whoever these guests might be. As soon as my hair was secured in a long plait down my back, I made my way down to the Great Hall where our visitors were no doubt waiting.

I found them sitting by the fire side, with warmed mead pressed into their hands. Bertram had seen to their comfort, for which I reminded myself I needed to thank him. I watched them for a moment without their knowledge. I could tell that even seated they were exceptionally tall men. Their tunics were travel worn, and they all carried large swords at their sides.

As I moved closer, Bertram noted my presence and announced me to the men.

"The Lady Isabella."

The men rose, and bowed their heads to me in greeting which I returned in kind.

"Gentleman, for what do I have the honor of your presence in my father's house?"

"Forgive us, my Lady. We must have preceded our messenger. Sir William has sent us to escort you to Blackpool so that your safety will be assured," The man in the center explained.

There was something familiar about him. The way his dark hair fell about his shoulders and his olive complexion. His goatee was something that puzzled me; it did not seem to fit his boyishly handsome face. The coat of arms labeled him as a knight, and I recognized them to be the Black family crest.

"…Jacob?"

The name fell from my tongue before I even realized that I had said it.

"You remember me. I am quite surprised, when you last saw me I was barely six years old. You were ten if I recall." He moved closer to me, his eyes lighting up with an emotion I did not recognize.

"And now you are a knight," I said with a smile, "How is Sir Samuel?"

"He is quite well; at least he was when I left him in the Borderlands. I have returned home briefly at the request of my father. When we received your message, Sir William knew that you would be in need of an escort. And I, eager to see my old playmate, volunteered for the job."

Standing next to him I had to crane my neck to match his gaze, even when he himself was stooping to look me in the eye. It was unbelievably frustrating, and before I could stop myself I uttered, "How tall you've become."

Everyone around us laughed, and I felt myself blush a deep crimson in embarrassment. Jacob however seemed to find enjoyment in the color in my cheeks.

"And how beautiful you've become," he whispered.

I was not used to praise. I spent little time away from the castle, and most of my interactions with men came under Charles's watchful eye. Unsure of how I should respond to his comment, I simply asked to be introduced to the other men that journeyed with him.

I soon learned that their names were Embry, Paul and Tyler. Paul did not warm to me, but the others were jovial enough. We talked freely until suppertime, and I made sure that my guests ate first. Once I knew that they were comfortable, I set about distributing meals to the rest of the household.

I keenly felt Jacob's eyes following my form. Jessica smiled knowingly, and I chided her for it. Jacob was a very handsome man, and to be on the receiving end of his attentions lifted my spirits. Yet I was not about to bask in his flattery. I was still the daughter of Sir Charles and I had my honor to maintain.

When everyone else was fed, I rejoined my guests. Embry had apparently made a friend of Quil, for the hunting dog was wagging his tail excitedly beneath his feet begging for scraps. I kept my hands folded in my lap. The scent of the warm meat that my guests consumed hit my nose, and my stomach rumbled. I tried to conceal the noise with a cough but I had not been convincing enough.

"My lady, have you not eaten?" Jacob asked concern in his eyes.

"I had a bit of a light snack earlier and I would not want to overfill my stomach when I have a journey ahead of me tomorrow," I lied.

I do not think he believed me, but he chose not to press the matter for which I was thankful. Once Jacob explained to me the route of our travel, I excused myself on the pretense of being tired. I could only bring one lady's maid with me, and since Angela had volunteered to be my presence here, I decided that Emily's company would be the most beneficial.

I barely had the strength to climb the stairs, and nearly collapsed onto my bed when I arrived at my chambers. I knew that I could not afford to keep skipping meals so the others could have a full belly. Try as I might, I was not invincible.

"M'Lady," Jessica said causing my eyes to flutter open.

I noted that she was holding out a bowl of porridge to me.

"I know that you've been skipping meals because you don't want to take any food away from the rest of us. But you've got to eat something, especially before your journey."

I didn't make a move to take the bowl from her.

"Everyone downstairs has been fed; I didn't need to eat tonight. Go on then, build your strength back."

My body could not resist the lure of food any longer, and I found myself snatching the bowl from her hands and eating the lumpy porridge as if it were the finest venison.

"Thank you, Jessica."

She smiled at me and helped me undress. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep in my own bed. For the first time in nearly a month, I slept restfully on a full stomach.

**II.**

I sat at the head of the large rectangular table which was occupied by the members of the Council. The Council was comprised of nobility, and those specifically that swore fealty to me alone. There were faces missing, and I knew that those men had either defected from the cause or were currently fighting the War on the battlefront.

My emerald eyes took in the debate before me. Even though I listened, I did not give them my full attention. There is only so much talk that one might take in a group of men who were in love with the sound of their own voice. The only man that looked as uncomfortable as me was Sir Charles who kept shifting in his seat.

"We've been here for nearly two months. That's time away from my land, and time away from my family. There must be a suitable choice, and we should not dilly dally here any longer than we have to. My Lord, you must make a decision."

The direct address came from Sir Mortimer, a dark haired man with a bushy mustache. Mortimer has always stood by my family, and I understood his unease at leaving his lands for so long.

I raised my hands index fingers to my lips with my hands folded before me. I had sat through days of debates, and then evenings of Carlisle's council. Even Emmett had suggested someone. All the voices were floating around my head and driving me mad.

"Please your Grace, I too like Sir Mortimer have been away from my lands too long. This weather has destroyed our harvests in the North and I cannot in good conscience allow my people to suffer in my absence. Nor can I abandon my daughter when the War is moving ever closer to our doorstep," Sir Charles said standing tall.

My ears twitched at Sir Charles's voice. In all his speech only one word stood apart: daughter. The quiet and faithful knight had an only child. He dwelled in the country as well. Alice's words of advice repeated in my head. In all of our deliberation the daughter of Sir Charles had never been brought into the discussion. And yet, his simple plea might have ended it once and for all.

I glanced to my right at Carlisle, who had raised one brow in confusion. Leaning toward him, I whispered in his ear.

"Sir Charles has a daughter. The seer told me to look for the child of a country knight, and Charles fits the bill. She is the one."

"But m'Lord, she will bring you no dowry and no alliances, perhaps you should reconsider Laur—" I cut him off.

"No. I can feel it. We shall petition Sir Charles for his daughter's hand in marriage. See to it that the proper negotiations are met."

Carlisle agreed but I could tell he was worried. And truth be told I was as well.

"I have reached my decision. You are all free to leave on the morrow."

The Hall was suddenly filled with the sounds of fabric rustling and benches being pushed back as the nobles all rose and filed out of the room. I could see Sir Charles following the throng before Carlisle pulled him aside. Sir Charles and Carlisle mutually respected one another, but it was plain as day that the country knight was confused as to why he was singled out.

Carlisle must have mentioned the petition of marriage for his daughter, because Sir Charles' head snapped in my direction and shot me a look that could kill. He argued with Carlisle, pointing his finger at my uncle, before storming out of the room.

"That went well," I said as Carlisle returned with slumped shoulders.

"He told me that he would see you castrated if the kingdom didn't depend on your ability to procreate."

I laughed aloud at that and Carlisle merely looked at me as if I was insane.

"Well Sir Charles will simply have to come to terms with the fact that I will be taking his daughter as a bride, regardless of if he is amiable to it or not. It is my birthright to pick any single woman of age within my kingdom as a bride. And I choose his daughter."

"But Edward, think rationally. You know nothing about this girl. Do not throw the future of the Kingdom away on the cryptic words of a Seer."

"That Seer has proven herself time and time again. I trust her wisdom with my life, Carlisle. The female child of the Swan household will join the Cullen line. She will give me the son that this Kingdom needs, you will see."

XX

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I really love to hear your opinions! Thank you. - Jade


End file.
